


Respiro

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: -Devo aiutarti, Hidaka-kun?Partecipante allaCorsa delle 24 ore – VII Edizione, di Torre di Carta e allaENSEMBLE STARS rareship week!, Day 2
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Hidaka Hokuto
Kudos: 1





	Respiro

**Prompt:** _8\. Fantasie sessuali_  
 **Fandom** : Ensemble Stars  
 **Personaggi:** Wataru Hibiki, Hokuto Hidaka  
 **Numero parole:** 117  
 **Note:** Partecipante alla **Corsa delle 24 ore – VII Edizione** , di Torre di Carta e alla **ENSEMBLE STARS rareship week!** , Day 2  
  


  
  
  
Era solo un’ovvia, evidente scusa, ed entrambi lo sapevano, consapevoli di ciò che li univa da tempo.  
Wataru fece scorrere dita leggere sulla manica di quel vestito lunghissimo, pieno di balze e merletti, premendo abbastanza perché anche il corpo, il braccio, la pelle di lui lo sentissero passare.  
-Devo aiutarti, Hidaka-kun?  
Hokuto trattenne il respiro e cercò di tener ferma anche l’espressione, seppure la sua gola arsa cercava di tradirlo: necessitava di deglutire.  
Wataru lo guardava con gli stessi occhi di quella notte, a dieci minuti dall’inizio dello spettacolo.  
Quando gli cinse i fianchi, sobbalzò.  
-Mi vesto da solo, grazie.  
Wataru sorrise e si allontanò, per sistemarsi l’acconciatura – solo a quel punto Hokuto riprese a respirare.


End file.
